gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Graphical user interface
ユーザーインターフェイス(UI)は、プレイヤーがワールドやキャラクターそして他のプレイヤーと対話する為のツールです。 それにはパネル、ダイアログボックスおよびヘッドアップディスプレイが含まれています。 ゲームではいくつかのUIをカスタマイズできます。 インターフェイスの要素 パネル UIパネルとデフォルトのキーボードショートカット 体力ゲージの変化 あなたがダメージを与えたり、受けたりした場合、あなたのキャラクターの上またはターゲットの上にフローティング テキストで数字が表示されます。このテキストは次の様に色分けされています。 あなたの攻撃がクリティカルヒットだったとき、'critical' という単語がダメージ数の下に表示されます。 敵と味方 ターゲットの敵味方をターゲットキャラクターの色で表示します。 スキル エフェクト 効果エリアの範囲は色の輪で示されます。 Heads Up Display (HUD) Skill bar The skill bar displays icons of currently equipped skills. Slots are numbered from 0 to 9; they can be activated by clicking on the desired key or pressing on the relevant keyboard shortcut: * – Weapon skills: ** The first five slots (to the left of the health globe) are automatically chosen depending on the player's chosen weapon(s). ** By default, the first skill auto-activates after attacking a foe. You can disable auto-activation or choose a different skill. * Healing skill: The sixth slot (immediately to the right of the health globe) is a designated healing skill. * – Utility skills: Slots seven through nine represent the character's utility skills. Slots are unlocked at levels 5, 10 and 20. * Elite skill: The last slot is for the character's elite skill; it is unlocked at level 30. Other critical functions * Context sensitive actions: Some actions depend on one's proximity to an NPC, player, or object. This allows players to use the same keyboard shortcut to revive allies, pick up objects, use environmental weapons, harvest, speak with NPCs, loot corpses. * Jump: You can jump in place or jump over objects while running. Health globe The red health globe divides the skill bar in two halves and is a visual indicator of the character's current health relative to their maximum health. Your current health is also displayed as a white number at the center of the globe. Endurance bar The endurance bar is the beige line above the skills to the right of the health globe. It shows how much Endurance a character has available for dodging. * Dodge: This button allows the player to quickly dodge. If standing still, you will dodge backwards, otherwise you will dodge in the direction of movement. Dodging can also be achieved by double-tapping movement keys. Mechanic bar The mechanic bar ( — ) appears above the weapon skills (left of the health globe). Its features depend on the character's profession: * elementalists: contains the four elemental attunements. * engineers: a tool belt, with up to four skills depending on the equipped healing and utility skills. * guardians: three virtues; it is lit by blue flames whenever Smiting is ready to cause burning on attack. * mesmers: the four different ways of shattering illusions. * necromancers: the green life force bar fills as creatures near the necromancer die. The Death Shroud (to the right) becomes available when meter is full. * rangers: the commands to manage the ranger's animal companion. * thieves: the steal command is on the left; the bar shows the amount of initiative points accumulated. * warriors: the yellow bar shows the character's current adrenaline relative to their maximum. To its right is a burst skill. Effects monitor The effects monitor (above the health globe) shows current conditions, boons, and other effects on the character. Weapon switching * The weapon sets switch button (to the left of the skill bar) switches between the two active weapon sets. The feature is unlocked at Level 7, but is not available to elementalists or engineers. * After picking up an environmental weapon (or other non-weapon item) the weapon set switch changes to a drop icon. Clicking it drops the item and restores the currently equipped weapon (and skills). Compass The compass shows an overhead view of various features centered around the player character. Covered locations are hidden until they are revealed after the character travels nearby; this applies to underground and underwater passages. The range of the compass is 2500 units, representing 63 meters/208 feet.Reddit AMA - All Questions + Answers, Guild Wars 2 Guru The compass shares much of its information and graphical markers with the larger map interface. Icons and markings include: ; Basic icons * 20px — The character. * 20px — North * 20px — Fallen ally. ; NPC icons * Vendors ** Yellow dots — Coin merchants ** Purple dots — Karma merchants * — Scouts (Who reveal goals) * — Party members ; Task icons * 20px — Location of a Personal storyline task * — Direction to the task * — hearts mark the location of incomplete and complete regional tasks * — skill challenges ; Event icons * — Event boss indicator * — Event collection indicator * — Event protection indicator * — Event object that must be destroyed * — Event capture/defend indicator * — Event fight indicator *''See the dynamic event page for more explanation regarding specific event markers'' ; Geographical icons * — Waypoints (unlocked, locked, or contested) * - points of interest (undiscovered and discovered) ; Unharvested resources * — Ore * — Wood * — Plants Event assistant The event assistant shows the current objectives of the player, such as events in the area. The messages in the event assistant are color coded: * Green: personal storyline steps * Yellow: renown hearts * Orange: dynamic events * Red: dungeon objectives After each event's completion, a medal will appear showing the character's level of participation. (Successfully completed heart tasks will also show a filled heart.) Rewards are indicated as follows: * — The amount of experience gained. * — The amount of karma gained. * — The amount of bronze coin gained. * — The amount of silver coin gained. * — The amount of gold coin gained. Target display The target display shows the current enemy that has been selected. The display will reveal a number of facts about the creature selected including the creature's current health and level. It's located in the top center of the screen. Experience bar The experience bar starts on the left with the number of the character's current level. The bar fills towards the right side of the screen where the next level's number is situated. Once the bar fills to 100%, the character will advance to the next level. Chat box The chat box contains a history of chat that has taken place within a finite amount of time. By default, it is situated in the bottom left corner of the HUD. Menu bar The menu bar is located at the top left of the screen by default. Clicking each icon opens a UI panel, each of which also has a default keyboard shortcut. From left to right, the icons represent: * Hero panel * Inventory * Contacts * Messaging system (no default shortcut) * Marketplace * Options * brings up the exit panel. Party display After joining a party, the party display appears on the top left and shows the avatars, health, professions, and levels of your party members. It also shows speech bubbles when party members send a chat message. * , by default, brings up the party panel. Screenshots To make a screenshot with hidden user interface, press shift+print screen. This creates a normal quality JPEG. Higher quality and stereoscopic (3D) screenshots can be created by assigning them to a keybind, or a user may use the lossless bitmap format by appending the "-bmp" command line. Notes * Interface customization is not as extensive as in the original GW.GW2 Interview with Martin Kerstein & Eric Flannum, CD-Action See also * Controls References Category:User interface